Gemeau
by rizulethalpha
Summary: Pernahkah kau berpikir jika kau menjadi kembaran seseorang? Bleach Vivaration Festival: Dedication Month for Kazuka SapphirePeach-23.


**Bleach©Tite Kubo  
Gemeau©Rizu Auxe09**

**Warning: Ada OOC dan OC? Berdasarkan ilmu astrologi. Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

**Chara: Kurosaki Karin dan Kurosaki Yuzu**

**For Bleach Vivaration Festival: Dedication Month**

**Summary: Pernahkah kau berpikir jika kau menjadi kembaran seseorang?**

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Pupus sudah keinginan saya ingin membuat fic multichapter untuk author-author yang sudah dekat dengan saya. Terpaksa, saya membuat _one-shot _–nangis gelundungan-.

Fic dedikasi ini untuk **Kazuka SapphirePeach-23 **. Kazu. Bagi saya, dia sudah seperti saudara, sahabat dan teman senasib saya (walau sepertinya judul di atas sangat melenceng /ditabok Deb dan Kazu/.  
Soal senasib yang sama itu di rahasiakan ya (walau teman Kazu yang lain nampaknya sudah tahu /plak/).  
Dan sekalian saja pelunasan hutang astrofic challenge darinya XD

Ya nampaknya saya sudahi dulu author note tak berguna ini.  
Happy reading :)~

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

**Gemeau**

Bangunan putih bertingkat dua sederhana di pinggiran kota Karakura itu terlihat tenang seiring matahari mulai naik dari singgasananya. Burung-burung berkicau senang di merdu, melodi pembuka saat matahari mulai terbit dari ufuk timur—kaki-kaki mungilnya bertenggar di satu dahan pohon besar, tak jauh dari bangunan putih itu. Dedaunan dari pepohonan yang rindang menumpahkan tetes embun yang berada di permukaan kulit mereka. Sepi dan tenang. Pagi yang selalu di dambakan oleh makhluk hidup yang masih menginjakkan kaki di bumi pertiwi ini.

Namun.

Burung-burung yang sedari tadi bernyanyi demi matahari tiba-tiba mengatupkan kembali paruhnya yang terbuka. Bulu-bulu halus unggas lemah nan indah itu pun bergidik ngeri, seolah-olah mendengar sebuah suara semu yang asing. Dengan detik waktu yang masih tersisa, bulu-bulu dan tulang sayap sang makhluk hidup yang satu-satunya di berkahi kemampuan terbang itu segera mengajak sang pemilik menjauhi bangunan dan meninggalkan sang makhluk berakar.

**"**_**Good morning, my lovely children~~**_**!"** Ah, nampaknya burung-burung tadi sudah tahu akan suara keras memekkakkan telinga yang akan mereka dengar, apabila mereka masih setia bertengger pada dahan pohon malang yang seolah ingin menggugurkan beratus-ratus daunnya paska teriakan keras yang berasal dari bangunan di dekatnya.

"Minggir kau, pak tua!" Kali ini, kalau saja dia tak berakar, si pohon benar-benar akan angkat kaki dari tanah yang berada di dekat bangunan putih itu karena suara bising yang selalu ada setiap pagi. Dan, daripada berkutat dengan pohon yang nampak jengah dan bosan mendengar suara gaduh yang berani menodai pagi hari yang sacral bagi seluruh makhluk itu, marilah lirik suasana dalam bangunan putih dengan papan nama "Klinik Kurosaki" itu.

Seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam tengah menyiapkan kuda-kuda dan kepalan tangan kurusnya, berdiri di salah satu anak tangga, menyambut 'pelukan kasih sayang' dari sang pria dengan tampang yang-entah-bagaimana-bisa-diekspresikan yang berlari ke arahnya.

Buakk!

Dengan mulusnya, kepalan tangannya mendarat di wajah pria brewokan itu. Alhasil, si pria terguling-terguling ke bawah dan mendarat dengan tidak elok pula.

"Karin-chan, itu terlalu keras pada ayah!" Anak perempuan lain yang wajahnya identik dengan si perempuan berambut hitam berkata pada saudarinya dari bawah tangga.

"Biar saja, Yuzu! Si jenggot itu sudah keterlaluan!" Anak perempuan yang dipanggil 'Karin-chan' menjawab begitu ringan perihal 'balasan kasih sayang' dari pria yang merupakan ayahnya sendiri. Anak perempuan berambut cokelat yang bernama Yuzu menghela nafasnya berat.

"Tapi, ayah 'kan tetap ayah kita, Karin-chan! Ayah, ayah tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Gadis mungil bercelemek itu langsung menghampiri sang ayah yang masih tersungkur dengan pantat di atas dan wajahnya yang menghadap lantai. Tangan kecil Yuzu menggoyang-goyangkan badan ayahnya perlahan meski Karin berkali-kali berteriak untuk menjauhi si pak tua itu.

Tring! Entah kenapa, mata sang ayah dari dua anak perempuan itu tiba-tiba bersinar dan pria berjenggot itu langsung bangkit, memeluk tubuh Yuzu yang kurus.

"Kyaaa!" Tentu saja, sebagai 'korban', Yuzu segera berteriak histeris.

"_Good morning_, Yuzu-chan! Aduh, kamu lama-lama mirip dengan Masaki ya~?" kata sang ayah mempererat pelukannya pada si rambut coklat, meski nampaknya Yuzu mulai kehabisan nafasnya.

"Lepaskan Yuzu, Isshin jenggot!" Karin berlari menuruni tangga dan langsung mengarahkan kaki kanannya untuk menendang wajah kepala keluarga Kurosaki itu, Kurosaki Isshin. Namun, Isshin tak kalah taktik. Ia sendiri segera berdiri dan menghindari tendangan maut anak perempuannya yang _tomboy_. Tentu saja, Yuzu masih berada dipelukannya dengan wajah pucat karena hampir kehabisan oksigen.

"Meleset, _my daughter_!" Isshin tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Karin malah terpeleset. Karin berdecak kesal dan menatap ayahnya tajam.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" Tak mau kalah, dengan cepat Karin langsung memutar badannya dan bermaksud kembali mengarahkan tendangannya pada wajah 'menjijikan' milik ayahnya. Namun, malang lagi-lagi menimpa Karin. Ayah menyebalkannya lagi-lagi bisa menghindari tendangannya dan membuatnya jatuh tak elok kembali.

"Kau lemah Karin! Biasanya kau tak pernah seperti ini, _my tomboyish daughter_!" Isshin menyindir putrinya itu dan lagi-lagi memasang senyuman kemenangan.

"Aku belum menyerah, pak tua!" Karin mencoba lagi. Kali ini kepalan tangannya yang maju dan berhasil memukul perut Isshin, sebelum sang dokter dari klinik rumahan itu berhasil menghindar.

"Ugyaaaa!" Berkat tinju kepalan tangan Karin, kedua lengan Isshin yang semula memeluk tubuh Yuzu langsung melepaskan tubuh Yuzu. Kesempatan emas itu digunakan Yuzu untuk berlari menjauhi ayahnya—berlindung di balik punggung saudari kembar-tak-identiknya.

"Bagaimana? Aku bukanlah cewek lemah seperti dugaanmu, jenggot tua!" Kini ganti Karin yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan di hadapan ayahnya yang memegang perutnya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Cih, _good job_, Karin! Tapi, ayah pasti akan mengalahkanmu lagi!" Kalimat Isshin begitu entengnya diacuhkan oleh Karin yang segera berjalan menjauhi ayahnya dan mengantar Yuzu kembali ke dapur untuk memasak makan pagi—menggantikan tugas sang ibu yang sudah pergi ke Surga.

Sementara, kini sang kepala keluarga Kurosaki itu memasang poster ukuran jumbo yang berupa foto almarhumah istrinya yang entah ia dapat darimana.

"Oh, Masaki, apa dosaku sampai Karin berani menghajarku seperti tadi?" Tangis Isshin—bagi orang yang memperhatikan terlihat dan terdengar sedikit berlebihan. Terbukti saat ia mengelus-elus benda mati itu. Namun bagi si sulung, Kurosaki Ichigo yang mendapati pemandangan ketika ayahnya menangis dan memeluk poster almarhumah ibunya itu sudahlah hal lumrah yang terjadi apabila pria berjenggot itu kalah dari adik perempuannya.

Ayah macam apa kau ini, Isshin? Ichigo hanya menggeleng-geleng heran, sembari berjalan melewati sang ayah yang masih meringkuk berlebihan.

Bagi pohon malang diluar, pemandangan dan suara-suara memekakkan telinga dari rumah Kurosaki itu sudah menjadi 'sarapan' utamanya sebelum ia dapat berfotosintesis. Tabahlah wahai pohon malang yang masih akan berdiri disana untuk waktu yang lama.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Karin menggigit sepotong roti tawar yang telah diolesi margarine sembari memakai sepatu olahraganya di beranda rumahnya.

"Yuzu, cepatlah!" komando si _tomboy_ pada saudari kembarnya yang masih belum muncul dari dapur. Keluarga Kurosaki yang memang kehilangan wanita yang dipanggil 'ibu' memaksa Yuzu mengurus segala keperluan dirumah. Jangan tanya kenapa Karin sebagai anak perempuan lain dalam keluarga Kurosaki tak membantu saudarinya. Karin anti dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan urusan rumah tangga, bersih-bersih rumah, mencuci piring, menjemur pakaian dan lain-lain.

Isshin dan Ichigo sudah kebagian mencuci baju besar—meski Ichigo yang paling berperan besar, sementara Yuzu mencuci bajunya dan baju Karin. Karin sendiri lebih memilih membantu memindahkan barang atau memotong rumput daripada bersih-bersih.

Dasar anak perempuan yang aneh.

"Maaf, maaf Karin-chan!" Beberapa saat kemudian, Yuzu—tanpa celemek di badannya dengan membawa tas punggungnya berlari menuju beranda rumah dan bergegas memakai sepatu yang telah disiapkan Karin. Karin menghela nafas sembari memperhatikan kembarannya yag berambut cokelat itu.

"Ya, ya. Tidak apa-apa, itu juga sudah tugasmu 'kan?" Kata-kata Karin membuat Yuzu termenung sejenak setelah sepatunya sudah terpasang cantik di kakinya.

"Yuzu? Kok diam?" Karin yang menyadari lamunan Yuzu langsung menepuk bahu saudarinya yang lebih kalem dan feminim darinya.

"E..eh? Maaf, Karin-chan." Menyadari tangan kecil Karin menepuk pundak lemasnya, Yuzu menoleh pada wajah gadis tangguh itu. Karin hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kamu ini minta maaf melulu, ya. Kamu 'kan tidak salah apa-apa. Daripada itu, ayo kita cepat bergegas ke sekolah kalau tidak si jenggot itu akan menyerang kita lagi." Yuzu tersenyum hangat setelah Karin menambahkan titik pada kalimatnya.

"Ya, Karin onee-chan." Karin terkejut mendengar namanya disebut ditambah dengan embel-embel sayang seperti itu. Sudah lama sekali, ia tak mendengar embel-embel sayang dari saudarinya yang manis itu. Karin tersenyum mantap. Tangannya meraih tangan kembarannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ayo." Semilir angin meniup rambut dua anak kembar itu yang berjalan berdampingan—dengan tangan yang saling bertautan diiringi hembusan angin yang membisikkan melodi pagi yang membuat si kembar tertawa riang.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Karin dan Yuzu memasuki kelasnya di SD Karakura. Meski mereka sudah belajar di satu kelas sejak masih bangku kelas 1 SD, tapi tak ada rasa jenuh terus bertatap muka di tempat lain di luar rumah. Namanya juga saudara kembar yang konon memiliki hati dan pemikiran yang sama, baik itu kembar identik atau tidak identik.

Namun banyak orang yang terlambat atau tidak sama sekali menyadari bahwa anak kedua dan ketiga pasangan Kurosaki Isshin dan Kurosaki Masaki itu ternyata **sepasang** anak **kembar**. Mau dibilang kembar pun, mereka tidak punya kesamaan fisik. Kalaupun ingin disebut kembar tidak identik pun, setidaknya mereka harus memiliki kesamaan—di luar kesamaan fisik yang terpaut jauh.

Karin tahu orang-orang berbicara seperti itu dibelakangnya dan Yuzu, sehingga ia sudah tak akan terkejut lagi apabila ada orang yang terus terang mengatakan,

"Apa kalian benar-benar saudara kembar?"

"Kalian bukan saudara kembar 'kan?"

Namun sebenarnya Karin senang dengan pertanyaan itu, karena dengan begitu orang-orang tidak akan membandingkannya dengan Yuzu yang segalanya lebih sempurna ketimbangnya.

Pandai memasak, penyabar, feminim, cekatan dalam urusan rumah tangga, dan juga ramah terhadap anak laki-laki. Tidak sepertinya yang hanya bisa mengarahkan kakinya dan kepalan tangan ke tubuh seseorang, keras kepala, senang bergaya seperti laki-laki dan selalu melecehkan para kaum Adam yang dianggapnya lemah.

"Karin-chan." Ah, rasanya barusan si rambut hitam tanpa poni itu mendengar suara saudarinya.

"Karin-chan!" Hei, terdengar seperti sungguhan Yuzu memanggil namanya dengan suara yang lebih keras dari yang pertama.

"Kurosaki Karin!" Anak perempuan berkaus santai itu langsung memutar pandangannya yang semula menerawang ruang di sisi lain jendela kelasnya menghadap sumber suara keras itu. Duduk di sebelahnya, Yuzu menatapnya cemas.

"Ada apa Kurosaki Karin? Apa ada hal yang menarik di luar sana?" sindir guru pria tua dari mejanya.

"Ti..tidak, pak." Jawaban dari si gadis pemberani itu terdengar sedikit bergetar. Takut-takut pak tua lain di depan kelas akan memberikannya hukuman mengerjakan piket kelas. Oke, Karin benci itu!

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau jelaskan lagi tentang konstelasi-konstelasi yang sudah bapak jelaskan tadi?" Dahi Karin berkerut sebentar. Ingin memutar roda 'seribu jawabannya', namun tak berputar sepenuhnya. Dia sendiri saja jarang belajar tentang konstelasi-konstelasi, walau buku pelajarannya memuat mata pelajaran IPA itu.

Pasrah dan menyerah, Karin menghela nafasnya.

"Saya tidak bisa, pak. Maaf." Karin tertunduk. Bukan karena tertunduk malu, tapi tertunduk kesal. Sudah kesekian kali guru bidang studi IPA itu menjadikannya bulan-bulanan mata pelajarannya. Dan begitu mendengar komando kedua dari guru yang paling disebalinya itu, kaki-kaki atletis Karin terpaksa meniti langkah menuju dipan papan tulis dimana kapur putih sudah menunggu.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

"Dasar guru menyebalkan!" Karin berkali-kali meninju bantalnya yang meskipun tidak usah ditinjupun sudah terkapar lemah. Dan kini bantal berisi kapuk-kapuk halus itu mulai kehilangan sebagian besar daripada kapuknya akibat tinjuan maut Karin. Namun apa daya, si bantal hanya dapat terkulai lemah, kehilangan kapuk-kapuknya yang mulai berterbangan. Jangankan melawan, punya ruh saja tidak.

"Grraaah!" Dan kini Karin melempar bantalnya ke lantai, dan merebahkan tubuhnya sendiri pada tempat tidurnya. Kesal. Geram. Mengingat kejadian di kelasnya tadi saja hampir membuat Karin ingin membentak gurunya dan membantingnya ke lantai. Apalagi dengan kata-kata hinaan yang dilontarkan gurunya yang hampir tidak bisa ia lupakan.

"Contohlah Yuzu yang selalu mendapat nilai baik dalam pelajaran dan selalu memperhatikan pelajaran saya. Kalau di bandingkan dengan Yuzu, kamu tidak ada apa-apanya!"

"Memangnya guru itu tahu apa? Hanya karena kami kembar, aku harus bisa selalu menyamai Yuzu? Hanya karena kami kembar, apa nilai-nilaiku harus di atas 9? Hanya karena kami kembar, perilaku-ku juga harus bisa anggun seperti Yuzu?" Aduannya malam itu pada langit-langit kamarnya tak terjawab

.

Kembar

Rasanya sepotong kata itu sudah menjadi kata sakral bagi dua orang yang terlahir bersamaan dengan kesamaan gen yang mendekati persentase seratus persen.

Cklek! Gagang pintu kamarnya yang berbunyi mengejutkan Karin yang segera mengubah posisinya.

"Karin-chan." Dikira olehnya si jenggot atau stroberi berkepala jeruk yang akan muncul dari balik pintu, Karin menghela nafas begitu saudari kembarnya yang berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

"Ternyata kamu, Yuzu."

"Karin-chan kok belum turun? Ayah dan kakak sudah berada di ruang makan lo!" Karin tersenyum mendengar kalimat sisi lain 'dirinya' yang lebih feminim itu.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan kalau si jenggot makan bersama kita, Yuzu." Karin berkata singkat sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Karin-chan ini gimana sih, 'kan lebih baik makan malam bersama-sama." keluh Yuzu sambil mengambil bantal 'kakak' kembarnya yang sudah menjadi 'mayat'. Karin tertawa kecil.

"Aku tadi cuma bercanda, kok." Tangan Karin langsung mengambil bantal tidurnya dari tangan Yuzu sambil tersenyum mantap. Yuzu tersenyum malu-malu.

.

Hening sesaat. Membiarkan angin malam di luar dan ranting-ranting pohon yang saling bergesekan menguasai suara latar belakang keheningan dua saudara kembar itu.

"Ne, Karin-chan." Suara merdu dan _sopran_ milik Yuzu memecah keheningan di kamar milik Karin yang berbagi dengannya. Karin tentu saja menengok.

"Ada apa, Yuzu?" tanya Karin sambil menyembunyikan tanda tanya besar dibelakang tengkorak ubun-ubunnya. Yuzu tersenyum percaya diri.

"Aku punya kisah tentang konstelasi-konstelasi, ya sekalian pengulangan dari penjelasan pak Yatsuyoshi tadi. 'Kan Karin-chan juga kelewatan penjelasan dari beliau." Yuzu hanya sumringah tanpa mengetahui alis Karin yang sudah berkedut-kedut begitu mendengar nama guru yang paling disebalinya—tanda kesal. Namun, tentu saja Karin tidak menunjukkan kekesalannya pada si kalem Yuzu.

"Bagaimana kisahnya, Yuzu?" tanya Karin langsung pada topik. Yuzu tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, syukurlah Karin-chan akan mau mendengarkannya. Aku takut Karin-chan masih kesal terhadap pak Yatsuyoshi." Karin menghela nafasnya, pikirannya seakan-akan telah dibaca detik itu juga.

"Oh iya, ternyata konstelasi-konstelasi yang terbentuk dari beberapa bintang-bintang itu juga sangat banyak lo Karin-chan! Ada yang namanya _Canis Minor_, Pegasus, Angsa muda bahkan sampai ada konstelasi Naga juga lo!" Yuzu terlihat sangat antusias sekali saat menyebutkan nama dari beberapa konstelasi-konstelasi bintang yang terkenal, sementara Karin hanya tersenyum meski dalam hati, ia sudah jengkel dan muak dengan konstelasi dan segala anakannya itu.

"Dan jangan bilang dua belas zodiak juga termasuk dalam banyak konstelasi itu?" Pertanyaan retoris bagi Yuzu yang hanya mengangguk. Karin pun mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Dimulai dari Aries dengan simbol domba, Taurus yang mengambil sosok seekor lembu atau kerbau, Gemini yang diwakilkan sepasang anak kembar, Cancer dengan kepiting, Leo yang sesuai namanya _lion_ alias singa, Virgo yang mengambil sosok seorang wanita perawan, Libra dengan neraca yang melambangkan keseimbangan, Scorpio yang tak asing lagi dengan _scorpion_ alias kalajengking, Sagittarius perwujudan dari centaurus dengan busur panah, Capricornus dengan sosok kambing yang bisa berenang di bawah air, Aquarius yang diwakikan wanita penumpah air dan Pisces yang memiliki simbol sesuai namanya pula—ikan, dua ekor ikan." Karin tercengang mendengar pernyataan yang menjadi penjelasan panjang lebar itu. Oke, sekarang dua belas konstelasi sekaligus anggota zodiak itu malah melekat erat pada otak Karin yang masih belum bisa melupakan 'pelecehan'.

"Wow." Satu kata rasanya tidak cukup sebagai komentar atas penjelasan melilit dari Yuzu.

"Dan Karin-chan tahu, aku sangat suka konstelasi Gemini yang mewakili kita, sepasang anak kembar!" Karin terhenyak mendengar kata 'kembar' lagi.

"Gemini itu memiliki arti paling kuat daripada sebelas konstelasi lain. Didasari kisah antara sepasang anak kembar yang juga dijuluki Dioskuroi atau Dioscuri." Karin kali ini mendengarkan penjelasan kembarannya yang lebih ceria daripadanya itu seksama. Tak disangka, dibalik konstelasi yang terbentuk dari gugus-gugus bintang yang saling berdekatan itu memiliki kisah tersendiri.

"Dioscuri adalah sebutan untuk sepasang anak kembar Zeus, raja Dewa-Dewi Yunani dengan seorang wanita manusia. Pollux dan Castor namanya. Ada yang bilang si kembar lahir dari satu telur yang sama karena Zeus merubah dirinya menjadi angsa untuk dapat memikat hati Leda, ratu Sparta. Tapi ada kisah lain yang mengatakan bahwa Pollux dan Castor dua saudara kembar yang berbeda ayah. Ayah Pollux adalah Zeus—yang tentu membuat Pollux menjadi manusia yang tak bisa mati, sementara ayah Castor adalah raja Sparta, Tyndareus suami Leda sendiri yang membuat Castor seorang manusia." Karin heran sekaligus takjub akan kisah yang diceritakan anak perempuan yang selalu memakai jepitan rambut di rambutnya itu.

"Dan, menariknya walau kembar, mereka memiliki perbedaan yang signifikan. Pollux yang merupakan salah satu 'anak Dewa' dikenal ahli dalam hal peperangan, kekuatan bertarung dan keganasannya di medan perang, sementara Castor memilik bakat pada seni, musik, ilmu pengetahuan dan pelatih kuda yang hebat." Yak, Karin sedikit bisa mengambil pesan dari kisah yang Dioscuri, lambang untuk zodiak dan konstelasi Gemini tersebut.

.

Tak peduli kalian sangat berbeda, ibu yang melahirkan kalian dan ayah yang mengasuh kalian-lah yang tahu kalian adalah sepasang anak kembar yang sangat berharga bagi mereka.

"Yuzu." Mulut Karin membentuk dan mengucapkan nama saudarinya—membuat gadis mungil kembaran dari Kurosaki Karin itu menoleh pada si _tomboy_.

"Terima kasih, untuk kisahnya. Walau kita sangat berbeda, kita dilahirkan secara bersamaan dari rahim ibu, dan itu membuat kita dipanggil 'kembar'. Tak peduli orang hanya melihat perbedaan kita ini dan berkomentar seenaknya, bagiku kamu adalah bayanganku yang terpantul di cermin." Karin tersenyum penuh perasaan lega dan senang, sambil membelai kepala Yuzu lembut. Yuzu hanya dapat tersenyum, karena tak tahu akan berkata apalagi di hadapan kakak kembarnya.

Sisi lain yang sangat di inginkannya.

"Sama-sama, Karin-chan. Terima kasih kamu juga sudah menjadi Pollux yang selalu menjadi panutan bagiku, si Castor. Terima kasih sudah terus melindungi dan membelaku." Dua anak kembar itu saling melempar senyuman dan pandangan penuh kasih sayang dibawah sinar rembulan yang terhalang oleh seiris kaca bening.

Memang tak ada salahnya menjadi kembaran orang lain bukan?

.

"Eh, Yuzu." panggil Karin tiba-tiba. Terpaksa, mata coklat Yuzu yang sedang menatap bintang-bintang di langit malam yang hitam harus menoleh pada saudarinya.

"Ada apa, Karin-chan?" tanyanya polos. Wajah Karin dipenuhi semburat merah. Tangannya mengelus leher bagian belakangnya.

"E..eh, itu.. tolong ajari aku tentang konstelasi dan astrologi ya. Kamu tahu, minggu depan ada ulangan 'kan?" Gelak tawa Yuzu tiba-tiba lepas mendengar kalimat permintaan Karin.

"Emang aneh?" Yuzu menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaan Karin.

"Ah, tidak aneh kok. Tentu saja aku mau mengajari Karin-chan." kata Yuzu usai meredakan tawanya dan sukses membuat Karin tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih ya, Yuzu-_chan_. Hehehe." Karin terkekeh sebentar, lalu kembali menatapi langit hitam penuh dengan titik-titik putih yang berkilauan bersama bulan yang masih setia menemani 'anak-anak'-nya menerangi malam yang hitam itu.

Sepasang mata hitam dan cokelat dua saudara kembar itu lalu kembali mencari konstelasi favorit mereka dengan gugus bintang Beta Pollux yang paling terang diantara gugus bintang pembentuk Dioscuri dengan harpa mereka.

**End: Gemeau  
July 10****th****, 01.35 a.m**

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

A/N: Astrofic challenge-ku selesai~! –tebar-tebar konfeti-. Kazu~, ini astrofic dan mythfic pesenanmu, sekaligus fic yang kudedikasikan untukmu. Ya meski ini SANGAT jelek kalau di banding fic-mu.  
Info diatas milik om Wiki dan mbah Google~, dan jangan tanya alasan mengapa saya memakai zodiak dan konstelasi Gemini ini. Itu zodiak dan konstelasi saya (beneran) lo~! –gak penting-

Satu selesai, tinggal melanjutkan yang lain.  
Untuk 'Papa Mama', saya kena WB T_T.  
Buat para author dan reader, apakah anda berkenan memberikan wejangan demi fic abal ini? ^^

Rizu, sign out.


End file.
